Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 4)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: The fourth chapter of my fanfiction. I only take credit for the scenario.


Awareness of the threat.

Vadina

 _When he woke up he immediately looked over to the other bed for Jecht. It was empty and unruffled, "maybe he just imagined him sleeping there due to his extreme lack of sleep." He thought. He got up and headed for the door. He was about to leave the room, the door openned and Lukka stood there with a devious look on her face. "What's with you, Sis'? What you up to, ya?" he asked her, her grin growing bigger. She shoved him back into his room and began her questioning._

 _"What did you and Jecht do last night?" She asked. "N-nothing. He just slept in my room, I think. I might have imagined it because was so exhausted." He saw surprised shoot across her face. Shit, she wasn't talking about that. Then what was she talking about? She was alseep wasn't she when the whole bathroom drama happened. Ya? gathering himself and trying to keep horror out of his expression he cleared his throat. "You weren't asking about that were you?" She shook her head and said "No. I was talking about what happened in the bathroom, I saw you bolting from the bathroom when I was getting out of the shower last night, then Jecht came out a few moments later pulling a shirt on, holding your underwear in his hand. He didn't notice I seen because he was focused on getting to your bedroom with a nervous smile on his face, like he got caught stealing a cookie."_

 _After a few moments of his thoughts dragging him back to the sight of Jecht in the bathroom, he gathered his senses and began speaking, nervously "N-nothing happened, I was just going to the bathroom to shower and didn't know he was in there about to hop in the shower himself." He felt his face redden " I ran out of there and in here because I was so embarassed about what I saw and I guess I dropped my underwear in the bathroom without realising it. He was just bringing me my underwear." "He was naked!" Lukka pounced on that bit. Blushing even redder he said weakly "Yes." She looked at him with an expression that craved more details and said bluntly "Was he big?" Vadina lost it "What does it matter to you, you like girls!", shocked she looked at him and finally admitted "Yes." She paused "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know the details." Vadina stood and walked out of the room saying "It's none of your business."_

Lukka

Her brother walked out of the room slamming the door shut, she flinched. How did he know I liked girls? She wondered. I thought I hid it pretty well. "Maybe it's kinda like how I can tell when he's upset?" She looked up to see if the room had changed. After concentrating on trying to notice the air around her she finally shook herself. "Ridiculous, he controls the air around him, I just heal." She felt a pang of jealousy, she wanted to be a fighter, but she didn't have the abilities to be one, just some weak support White Mage. The thought of Holy skittered through her mind but she shook it away. "I vowed to myself to never cast that spell again, I almost passed flat out when I used it on Besaid."

The name Besaid echoed through her mind, along with all the sad things that happened. She felt her eyes start to moisten, "No! I have to be strong. I'll see mom again on the Farplane, if we ever get there." She stood resolutely finishing her thought with "Wonder where else we will be dragged to before we get that last chance to see mom?" and walked to the door and left the room.

She was heading back to the dining room for dinner, everyone slept all day soundly, how could they do that with what happened on Besaid and the other people in the village, to mom? She didn't sleep well at all and it was angering her that no one but Vadina cared anymore. It was pissing her off. Shaking the angry thoughts away, for the hundredth time in the last few hours she walked into the dining room and seen everyone laughing about a joke she had missed. Annoyed, she went over to sit beside her Big Bro, who, ofcourse was next to Jecht talking to him. She had sat next to Hana as well so she turned around and greeted her with a struggled smile. "Hi, sweety." Hana noticed the bags under her eyes and continued "Are you alright?" in a hushed voice Lukka smiled weakly again, "I couldn't sleep, I'm so exhausted." "I understand. You worked hard to help Kilika out last night." She responded with a motherly tone which made Lukka remember her mother. "Not just from that." Lukka began but Hana spoke before she could talk about Besaid and her mother "From what I heard, you walked all the way to the Port and back with the priest, that had to be very tiring." Before she knew it, Lukka stood up fast and snapped "It's not because of Kilika!" and stormed out of the room. She felt everyones eyes on her.

Back in her room, she locked the door and plopped on her bed. She needed to maintain control of her emotions. She was losing it. Stewing in her anger she heard a knock on her door and someone jiggled the handle to the door tryingto get in. "Go away!" She shouted at whoever was trying to intrude. "Sis' open up, please? it's me Vadina." "Go a-way!" She repeated. "Not until you let me in and talk to me. What's going on with you?" She stood and looked out of the window, contemplating. "Lukka?" "Nothing's wrong, leave me alone!" She yelled. She didn't notice the room get darker, her rage was boiling and splotching her vision. "I'm your Big Bro, I can't do that. it's my job to get into your business." He was attempting to cheer her up and failed miserably but succeeded in pissing her off even more. How in the hell could he try to make a joke right now? She wondered biligerantly.

"C'mon, Lukka, Please?" He pleaded. She ignored him, thinking about jumping out of the window of the moving airship and calculating her odds at survival. "Lukka?" Vadina knocked again. She decided to go for it went to the dresser and packed up her bag again and grabbed her aunt's Nirvana that Jecht snagged out of his parent's room along with his dad's Caladbolg when they were leaving Besaid. While she was doing a double check of her room, she noticed her brother stopped talking and knocking at the door, she huffed "Ofcourse he gave up, he doesn't care wither." then she openned the window and concentrated on how the wind currents went and climbed on the ledge and jumped. She felt herself falling towards the water slower and slower ass if something were brking her fall. She halted just above the moving sea for a moment then started flying toward land. It was a rush, and she didn't care how it was happening. She heard her name in the distance behind her but kept her eyes forward and pushing it out of her mind.

Shinra

He was talking with Jecht about how the Zu-M had and artificial gravity emitter that made then feel like that were standing straight up while the airship was perched. Jecht was truly curious about the mechanics of everything and was very intelligent to boot. He was about to ask the boy to be his apprentice when Vadina burst into he diningroom.

"I'm worried about Lukka. She's very upset and locked herself in her room. At first she was yelling then her voice sounded different then I heard nothing. I can't get the door unlocked." Vadina was panicked. Jecht was the first to stand up and run to Vadina and grab hold of him to steady him when he looked like he was going to collapse. Shinra was standing then and all he said was "I'll open the door." and jogged to the girl's room.

"How are you going to unlock it? it's a keypad lock." Vadina asked. Shinra thought that was a silly question but said with a cocky grin "I know everything." Pacce chuckled and said "He built this ship with his own two hands, kid." "Oh." Vadina blushed, clearly understanding the pointless question. They got to Lukka's room and Shinra punched in a code that was so fast and hidden from everyone else so no one caught the code. Then he openned the door.

Vadina bolted past him and into the room and looked around at it's emptiness then too the openned window. Shinra walked up beside him and looked out the window. He was completely shocked by what he was seeing, Lukka was flying over the surface of the water, with smoke behind her? Her brother must have seen her too because he shouted at the top of his lungs "Lukka!"

Vadina

"What the hell is she thinking? She could have died! How the hell was she flying? I can't even do that. What would mo-" Vadina broke off and was instantly saddened. Jecht came up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he couldn't help but lean into him. Jecht looked at Shinra across the recreation room. "Flying?" he asked him bewildered. Shinra stopped leaning on the vending machine and slowly walked over to the chair opposite them and sat down. "Yes, flying, not parallel to the ocean water, she was upright. She had what looked like smoke flowing behind her. It was all bizarre, I don't like it." "I didn't see the smoke, I was more worried about her possibly dying from the jump." Vadina said lifting his head. He was shocked to hear that. "You know something about that, Vadina?" Shinra asked surprised.

Vadina chewed his lip straining to remember what his mother said to him about magic and emotions then he glanced at Jecht and felt confident in saying "When mom was teaching me how to control my emotions and channeling them to cast magic, she warned me why it was important to kepp control of them. She said 'If you lose control of your emotions the magic takes over and you lose control of the magic as well. That said, you don't want to push your emotions aside either, they will build up until you burst and when that happens it's significantly harder to maintain your control.' she went on about it saying 'If you lose control of your magic it takes over your being making you feel like you don't care almost like you're carefree.' I think everything that happened and what she was personally going through made her lose control. I noticed she was seeming very calm about everything but could still see the sorrow in her eyes, I think she bottled it up until it all exploded, like mom was saying, ya?" Hana's eyes widened and she looked very guilty. Vadina looked at her with questioning eyes. So she said "When she came into the diningroon earlier and sat down, I noticed her eyes were darker and she had huge bags under her eyes, she mentioned that she did not sleep well." She had a sheepish smile and continued, "I suggested that her exhaustion was propbably about everything she helped with at Kilika Port and at the Temple, she said it wasn't just that and I cut her off and continued with how she walked to and from the Port, that's when she ran out. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" and she began to sob. Pacce grabbed her and hugged her saying "It wasn't your fault, she had personal issues she was dealing with as well."

Vadina's eyes widened and he finally understood what was happening in his sister's head. She was as much upset about their mother's loss and the tragedy on Besaid as he was, on top of the exhaustion and him possibly leaving her too to go to Guadosalam and how she was dealing with her attraction to women. It hit him then, "I know where she's going!" Everyone looked at him with surprise and curiosity. So he continued "She's going to Guadosalam to see mom on the Farplane. She came with us to see her and in her mind she thinks we are taking too much time-don't get her wrong, she's a caring girl, but the losses had her really upset. I can understand where she's coming from, I feel kind of the same way. The difference between us handling it is tht she didn't get proper training to control her emotions. It would seem White Magic has a dark side too when it comes to emotions. As Shinra saw." Jecht's eyes widened this time and he said "It makes since, we have to go to the Farplane to help her. But what about Luca and the other coastal cities and villages?"

Pacce spoke up this time, "We all go to Luca news station and tell Shelinda about everything and have her do a Spira wide broadcast with Shinra's Sphere Screen technology. He taught me how to work it, so Hana and I can stay there and help out with that while you guys head to the Farplane. We will catch up to you in the Zu-M." Vadina interjected saying "What, walk all the way to Guadosalam? We have to get there as soon as possible!" Shinra added "Better to walk there to spread the word to those she didn't catch the broadcast." Vadina twisted his face, he didn't like that idea but he understood. "Okay, I guess. But I don't like it.", "Then it's settled" Pacce and Shinra said together.

Hana stepped out of Pacce's arm and cleared her throat, "Um, I understand warming of a tsunami but why all the fuss to tell everyone? What are you not telling me?" She finished turning to Pacce. He cleared his throat too, "Sin has apparently returned to Spira, it attacked Besaid, killing Lady Lulu. These kids ran away from home to go to the Farplane for answers from the Buhamut Fayth to solidify their theory. Jecht hear saw the attack and says he seen Sin and from his expression when he speaks of it. I'm inclined to believe him, plus his thoery of how Yu Yevon came back makes a lot of sense." Hana gasped and collapsed, passing out. Pacce scooped her up and carried her to their room with one arm.

Pacce

He sat in the chair next to the bed where he lay Hana, too worried to leave her side and scared for the baby's well being.

He sat there for a while. When she started stirring and waking up he hopped to the floor and rested his flesh hand on her head, she openned her eyes slowly. She met his gaze with hurt, fear and anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry and lose this baby too. Pleasse, forgive me." She just stared at him silently then blinked a tear from her eye and sat up.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm upset that it took so long for you to tell me about it's return." She paused and sighed heavily "Thank you for at least telling me rather than not telling me at all." Pacce felt a weight lift off his shoulders and hugged her and he himself shed a tear, though his was of relief.

He pulled away from the long hug and sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her stomach and aked it "How's my little man?" "What maked you think it's a boy?" Hana reponded with a challenging look. Then her Stomach started twitching, "He's got hiccups!" Pacce cooed and they laughed. Hana pulled him on top of her on the bed and kissed him tenderly. After the kiss Pacce asked "How's my beautiful woman?" She kissed him again, "Does this tell you?" and then she started undressing him.

Jecht

"Vadina?" Jecht and him were walking to the kitchen for a snack. Vadina responded with "Hmm?" and looked at him questioningly. "Nevermind, forget it." He said blushing. "Spit it out, ya? what's up?" Sighing heavily, and knowing he had no choice but to ask "I was wondering, did you like what you saw last night?" This time Vadina blushed deep red, that alone was answer enough but he asked "Why do you ask?" "No special reason, just wanted to be flattered." He grinned cockily at him, he new he was lying and Vadina verbalized his thoughts "Liar." Jecht looked at him like he had been caught stealing something.

A few awkward minutes later They were eating chips at the table, both their chairs angled toward eachother. Vadina said with a mouthful of food "So, why did you sleep in my room last night, in just your boxers no less?" he swallowed "And why did you leave when I was asleep?" Jecht blushed again. "You would mention my sleeping attire." and chuckled. He was nervous as hell now. Why did he bring this up again? Vadina gave him a pointed look that said he knew why, and he did. Vadina was in love with him and he started to fall for him as well. But he didn't know how to handle it. He sighed and finally answered with as much honesty as he was willing to share, "I left the door unlocked to the bathroom on purpose, and it paid off hilariously. I heard you mention to Lukka that you were going to take a shower and she was planning the same so I hurried and beat you to the bathroom while Lukka was in the other one. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be the one that walked in on me. I figured you would lighten up and feel better if you saw me naked. You know how long I stood there waiting and hoping it wouldn't be Shinra or Pacce?" Knowing the naked part was a sort-of lie, Jecht finished. Vadina was speechless and they both blushed for several minutes in silence.

While they were putting the chips away and glasses in the sink Vadina asked "Okay, I understand, and am flattered that you thought of me while you were naked. What I want to know is why wear just boxers in the bed and not covering yourself wih a blanket?" Jecht strugged to figure out the half truth he was going to say to this. "I wanted you to have something to go to sleep in a good mood to and seen your reaction when I didn't have the boxers, didn't want to horrify you again." He laughed and blurted "You know, you could have done anything to me while I was asleep-." He clamped his mouth shut now. Crap, he said too much. Vadina caught on to his automatic silence and laughed his father's heart laugh then said "Damn. missed my chance!" Then it hit him. Had he spoken in his sleep? what could have slipped out? So he aked his best friend "Did I talk in my sleep any?" Vadina stopped laughing and looked guilty and unsure then said "I don't think so." Vadina Kissed him on the cheek then trotted off down the hall to the next door that was his room and declared "I'm gonna try for a short nap before we get to Luca." He paused with a considering look on his face then finished with a teasing smile "Wanna join me, Chum?" Then entered his room. Jecht wanted to say "Sure." but couldn't speak. He was still flustered by the kiss on the cheek, he felt the warmth still there.

Vadina

He was only half joking when he asked Jecht to join him for a nap and regretted not waiting for his reply. He also couldn't get the conversation they just had out of his head. He knew Jecht was only telling part of the truth. Especially with the "I figured you would lighten up and feel better if you saw me naked." part. He chuckled and thought "As bad a liar as his dad. Even when he's not lying." Nonetheless he was really excited to think that Jecht was starting to like him too. Vadina felt a little immature to be wound up over a boy that was two years younger than him, seriously, he was eighteen fawning like a fourteen year old. He didn't help how he felt for his best friend. 'Friend'. this upset him a bit.

He left his bedroom door unlocked incase Jecht truly did want to take a nap in his room with him, in fact, he hoped that he would. His imagination started flaring up with inappropriate thoughts, he couldn't handle it, he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep for his nap. Finally giving in he decided to do something about his thoughts and got up, wearing just his underwear, the airshipp was warm today, of was it his emotions channeling fire? That didn't matter, he had an urge and it couldn't wait. He peaked out of his room making sure no one was in the hallway before walking down it to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door to ensure no one was in there, to his relief no one was. so he walked into the bathroom.

Jecht

Jecht was in his room practicing his Pyre Magic. Testing what all was possible with it. He discovered what the sparkling light was that surrounded him when he ran into the Helm back on Kilika. It was a shield that projected when he was frightened, he decided to call it "Shining Shield". He knew he needed to think of more creative names. He also tested the enchanting feature of the magic, his weapon did not have to be in his hands for him to use it, he figured this meant he could enchant other people's weapons too.

He called on his strength as well as that of whichever Aeon he could think of. That was what created the enchantment magic. For defensive magic, he called on his emotions and the resistances of each Aeon which is how the "Shining Shield" appeared. He felt panicked because of the thought of anything possibly happening in Vadina's room should he have taken a nap with him, that's when he decided to practice his magic. Shining Shield was Panic and Valefore. Dark Blade was Pain and Anima.

As he practiced, he started feeling fatigued and rested for a bit, thinking. Thinking about how to approach his feelings, about sleeping in his room again, maybe without his boxers this time. He started longing for Vadina's company. He heard Vadina's door creak open so he peaked out his own, thankfully he was focusing on sneaking to the bathroom in his underwear. He couldn't help but look down at his bottom, it was nicely shaped and muscular, Vadina put his ear to the bathroom door and Jecht snickered. Retreating back into his room he kept imagining vadina's bottom, unexpectedly he felt tension then had an urge he only dared tend to when he was absolutely alone. He will wait for Vadina to get out of the bathroom, hopefully going number one. He waited about ten minuted before deciding he must have not heard the other doors open and close.

He got out of his bed and threw a pair of shorts on, no shirt and headed for the bathroom. He slowly walked to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door he heard his name be announced breathlessly then seen Vadina slump onto the side of the tub. His eyes still closed, laughing and breathing heavily, hand still down below in a compromising spot. Jecht slowly and quietly closed the door and walked slowly back toward his room, completely bewildered by everything he just saw of Vadina. His face got so red, if Shinra were to walk into the hall he was think he was bleeding. He heard a flush and the bathroom door open and Vadina say "Oh un, hi, bud!" Jecht just responded "You, and you forgot to lock the bathroom door. hat did I tell you about that." and plastered a smile on his face then jumped into his room and locked the door as Vadina started charging for him. Then Shinra's voice echoed through the hall announcing their arrival at Luca.

Lukka

She made it to land effortlessly, She didn't know where she was at first. She walked along a thin, almost overgrown path toward a cave. Next to the cave there was a carving in the rock wall reading, "Take heed any who have found this cave, for the traitor Omega resides within." She chuckled, remembering the story about how Auntie Yuna and them killed him in fiend form. Not worried the least bit, she entered the cave.

She walked into the pitch black opening and she seen a purple torch lit in the distance. Intrigued, she walked up to it and looked furthr down the path and seen a swarm of Pyreflies going in one direction, down. She walked over, staff readied and seen a bottomless pit with the pyreflies swarming and fading as they went deeper. She was curious how deep it went so she back tracked and grabbed the torch and held it out in from of her for a moment to see how wide the openning was, she was astonished to see that is was as wide as Besaid in size. She then did what she planned with the torch and dropped it into the hole. It fell and fell and fell until it was no longer a purple pin point.

Giving up on waiting for a sound showing it reached the bottom, she turned around and began walking away. Then the shave shook and she heard a roaring noise, she was startled but did not have time to react, the ledge she was on gave way and she fell into the hole. She fell and fell and fell until she blacked out.

Shinra

He had just given the announcement that they had arrived at Luca's docks, Pacce and Hana were there immediately. Vadina and Jecht however had not arrived on the bridge yet. Likely they were taking a quick nap. "Pacce, I'm going to go the the bys, I think they are taking a nap in their rooms. Prepare the Zu-M to perch." "Yessir!" Pacce acknowledged. Shinra walked toward the door to the hallway stopping next to Hana and glancing at er stomach then her face and asked "You two doing okay?" "Yessir!" Hana said in glee. He nodded his approval and continued.

As he walked down the hallway, Shinra noticed the men's bathroom door openned, his biggest pet peeve, doors left open. He headed toward the open door and closed it. "Kids." he huffed in disapproval. He went to the closest door which was Vadina's and knocked, Vadina shouted "Go away Jecht! I'm really embarassed that you saw me doing that!" Shinra was completely confused and cleared his throat "It's not Jecht. It's me, Shinra. We've arrived at Luca, come to the bridge." He heard Vadina groan as he headed toward the next door, Jecht's room and knocked on his door too, He heard "Vadina with you?" "No, he's still in his room, we're here, c'mon to the bridge." He responded. Something clearly happened that has Vadina very embarassed. But it wasn't his business, especially since the boys clearly have a lot of tension between them. Jecht creeked open his door and peaked out cautiously. Then slowly stepped out. Vadina's door opened too and Shinra looked over, the boy was crying and his face was red. "C'mon you two, we have to go over our plans. Report to the bridge and bring your belongings, We have a long journey from here on."

Shinra got back to the Bridge shaking his head. "Kids."

Vadina

While packing his things Vadina was stewing over the latest embarassments. Not only had Jecht seen him pleasuring himself to him, but he slipped up and gave Shinra a huge hint at what happened. He was definately not going to be able to look Jecht in the eyes again, those beautiful mismatching eyes. Vadina sighed. He was thinking how he was going to miss his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open, without turning around he said "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, ya?" "Again? should I leave?" Jecht said teasingly. Vadina wheeled around so see him standing there in a tanktop and beach shorts, hair put into a half ponytail, Vadina didn't like the half ponytail and grimaced. Jecht laughed at his expression. Blushing insanely red Vadina through the book he was reading at him which he dodged. He's so fast, vadina thought and started to throw another one at him. Jecht ran up and grabbed his arm and wrapped the other around his waist and kissed him. Vadina was taken by surprise and dropped the other Al Bhed Primer her was holding and kissed him back.

Jecht broke the kiss and returned to the book that had been thown and picked it up and read the title "'Learning Al Bhed for Beginner'? Interesting. You gonna teach me when you learn Horsey Boy?" and he laughed "Need help getting your stuff together?" Did he just call me 'Horsey Boy'? Vadina thought. Jecht saw the blank face and continued "What? Don't like when a boy kisses you? Or is it the name?" Flaberghasted, Vadina tried to say "What?" but Jecht came in for another kiss. This time Vadina kissed him back.

"Well it's aboout time you two got together!" Pacce said with joy and teasing in his voice. The boys broke away from eachother and looked at him both as red as a tomato. "Well you kids coming to the bridge for preperation? Hurry up, hanky panky can wait until later." The two were still silent. Vadina finally managed to say "Y-yessir! we're c-coming, ya?" "Roger!" Jecht supplied.

When Pacce left, laughing Vadina turned to Jecht again in disbelief, "Are we together?" He asked Jecht just shrugged and said "C'mon! They're waiting for us." giving him a quick peck on the lips, he jogged off. Vadina stood in silence for a moment while everything sank in then grinned the biggest grin he ever has in his entire 18 years of life.

Jecht

After Shinra went back to the Bridge Jecht looked at Vadina's door and seen him staring right back at him scolding him silently for witnessing what he was doing. Jecht closed his door fast and slid. It was official, he had true feeling for Vadina that look sealed it, he looked so cute with that expression. After a moment of exploring possibilities involving him and Vadina he finally got up and hurriedly packed his stuff for the long journey.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and left his room. Standing outside the door he debated going to Vadina's room or the Bridge. Rather than decide for himself, he let his instincts gide him. He opened his eyes and he was outside of Vadina's door, setting his bag down beside the entrance. He opened the door slowly, bracing himself for his best friend (friend..?), to leap at him. He seen Vadina's back was to him and the door creeked and Vadina just said "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, ya?" Jecht's reply was immediate "Again? should I leave?"

Pacce

It had been 10 minutes and the boys still hadn't come to the bridge. "Pacce? can you go see what's keeping them?" Shinra asked "On it!" he replied and he jogged to the hallway.

When he entered the hallway so heard a thumping noise from Vadina's room, seeing Jecht's bag outside his door peeked his curiousity so he openned the door and seen the boys kissing. He gave them a few moments then said "Well it's aboout time you two got together!" playfully. He could tell he startled them because the speed of their break apart, they looked at him red faced but didn't say a word, Pacce decided to break the silence "Well you kids coming to the bridge for preperation? Hurry up, hanky panky can wait until later." still no words spoken. After a few moments Vadina said very nervously "Y-yessir! we're c-coming, ya?" and Jecht said, more confidently "Roger!" Pacce left the room and laughed when he was far enough down the hall.

He was still laughing when got to the bridge, Shinra and Hana looked at him, clearly confused. He shook his head in response and said "They finally kissed, willingly on Jecht's part. Should've seen their faces! When they saw me." He was still barking his jolly laughter when Jecht walked in, followed closely by Vadina. "How were your naps, love birds?" The boys faces turned red, yet agan.

Shinra

When the laughter died down and the boys embarassment changed to anger, Shinra and the other two gathered themselves.

He decided to start discussing what was going to happen and the others quieted down, he liked that they showed him respect by listening. "Okay, so we are all going to the Luca News Station to speak with Shelinda about the pending threat, not of Sin, of tsunamis. We don't want to concede chaos in Spira, that would not be a desirable situation. Afterwards, Pacce, you and Hana will stay behind and assist with the broadcast using my Sphere Screen. Me and the love birds-I mean boys" adults chuckled " will head toward Guadosalam on foot or chocobo if possible. It will be a long journey so I have portable tents. If you are feeling fatigued, or anything else," Shinra waggled his eyebrows at the boys who turned pink "just let me know and we will rest. Okay?" "Yessir!" Jecht and Vadina said in unison. Shinra continued "Pacce, as soon as you two finish with the broadcast setup call me on my Commphone and I will tell you where we are at then you can come pick us up. Though I would rather you take your time setting it up and continue the broadcasts until it has spread thuroughly throughout all of Spira. Okay?" "Yessir!" Pacce confirmed. "OKay, let's move out everyone 'The Gliders' on the job!"

They went to the Transportation Bay and readied themselves for transport, Shinra announced "Brace Yourselves!" and everyone groaned, he smirked then felt the familiar tug followed by the rush of being transported off the Zu-M.

Jecht

"Shinra?" He asked curiously. "Yes?", "Did you think of a way to harness your ability to teleport and make the transporter?" He was truly wondering about that, and since he was able to teleport the same way, he figured Shinra had the same ability. So Shinra's answer surprised him. Shinra chuckled "I wish I had that kind of ability. But no, I created a transporter when your mom was on her journey to find your dad, but at the time I called it the 'Chocoporter'. It broke down after the second chocobo was transported, so I called it a failure and dropped the idea until I was building the Zu-M then I decided to work on it some more to perfect it and viola! It works perfectly." Jecht was silent for a moment then asked "Wait, so it's not magic of any sort? how are you able to do it in a fight?" Shinra lifted his hand and said "This little gadget." then he pulled out his whip and explained "My whip reacts with the device, which is actually a battery that uses my DNA to charge when needed, I put the whip on the battery, so to speak and the whip is ready to go, there is a button on the whip's handle that lets me teleport, but only a few feet." Jecht looked at it and said like a child "Awesome!"

After a few moments shinra asked Jecht "Why did you think it was magic, kid?" Jecht shrugged and said "Because I did it on Kilika when I was attacked by a Helm." Shinra's eye widened with shock and he said "What? I didn't know that was possible outside of the Psychic dressphere I gave your mom when I was a kid. Which you clearly are not wearing." Jecht was startled by the sudden outburst when Shinra first started speaking about the dressphere. "I thought it was my Pyre Magic, I also created a sparkling light that competely stopped the Helm from attacking me, it ran smack into it. Then I teleported behind it to grab my sword." "That shield is also a Psychic ability. It also blocks magical attacks. I invented that dressphere with Pyreflies I captured from fiends as they died. Maybe since your mother was a summoner, holding the Fayth of Aeons inside her, that somehow reacted with the dressphere. She did look different than Rikku and Paine in it. Maybe her body stored the escence of the dressphere and passed it to you in the womb. If that's the case then you have significant power in you." Shinra let out a gasp and Jecht was worried about him. Was he having a mental overload? "Your father was a 'Dream of the Fayth' that crossed over to this world through Sin, who was your grandfather at the time. Your father vanished, not died, when your mother performed the sending that guided the Fayth and Sin to the Farplane. Two years after that your mother saved Spira again and the Fayth rewarded her by making your father real using their Pyreflies. In escence you are part Aeon, thus then allowing you great power, I wonder if you have any other abilities lying within yourself?" Shinra looked at him breathing heavily. Jecht didn't know how to take it. Part Aeon? Using abilitied his mother absorbed from a dressphere? Vadina interjected with "He does have other abilities, I seen them on Besaid when we were heading for the beach before we ran into you. He set his sword on fire! He said it reminded him of the Aeon Ifrit and he sliced through a fiend I had frozed to an ice cude and shattered it." Shinra looked even more amazed.

While they made their way to the Luca News Station next to the Sphere Theatre Jecht pondered everything Shinra had said. It all made perfect sense, even though he went way off the topic of teleporting in while fighting.

When inside the Station, Shinra asked the receptionist for Shelinda, she replied with "Her office is through the double doors on the right. I'll let her know you're on your way. Please go on ahead." "Thank you ma'am." Shinra nodded and they all walked to Shelinda's office.

Shinra

He knocked on the door frame of the openned office door. a middle aged woman looked up and said "Shinra? you have really grown over the years!" "thank you Ms. Shelinda. And you still look as lovely as always." Shinra had always thought Shelinda was a beautiful woman and had a little crush on her. Unfortunately for him, the feeling was not mutual. "What can I help you with, dear?" "Well..." and Shinra explained the tsunami that hit Besaid.

Shelinda sat down and pondered. Shinra could see excitement in her eyes, this would make for a huge story. The last big story he could recall was Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus getting married, which she broadcasted. Jecht came shortly after that. Forcing himself not to remenice, Shinra pulled himself back to the issue at hand.

He wanted so bad to tell Shelinda everything. He hated hiding stuff from her, but it was for her sake and Spira's sanity. Her baing a news anchor, she would definately jump on the whoe 'Sin has returned' bandwagon. He hated to admit it but he had to.

"So, Vadina?" Shelinda asked, "Yes ma'am?" he replied curdiously. She continued, You lost your mother in the tsunami, correct? Your mom is Lady Lulu, correct?" "Yes ma'am." he clarified skeptically. "That means you have a sister, may I ask if she is ok in this difficult time?" Vadina was instantly saddened by this but replied "She was doing well last time I spoke with her." Shinra thought of that for a moment and decided he was being truthful, based on what transpired earlier that day they had not had an actual conversation with his sister since he woke up. "Oh dear, oh dear! We're about to go on the air, please forgive me!" Shelinda shot up and left.

"well then, Pacce? This is where we part ways with you and your family. Until next we meet." Shinra said and excorted the boys out of the office. "Vadina. Thank you for not telling her about your sister's departure from us. That would have cause a huge fuss." Vadina looked at him and said "I just didn't want to talk about it. But I guess you're welcome." Jecht chuckled. The all three left the Station and headed toward the Mi'ihen Highroad for the next leg of thir journey.


End file.
